


Time After Time

by Ascafen, RavenclawWitch18



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Outlander AU, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascafen/pseuds/Ascafen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawWitch18/pseuds/RavenclawWitch18
Summary: Touching glowing artifacts had never ended well for Steve in the past, so he wasn't sure why he thought this time would be different. Stuck in a different time, he's now having to deal with the resulting chaos and his growing attraction to the leader of the rebels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ascafen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascafen/gifts).



> Well, this was a monster of a story to write. I fully blame my artist Ascafen because she created the absolutely wonderful artwork that inspired this story. This is the first time I've every written a story this big. Also a HUGE thank you to my wonderful beta Au_NTE, who managed to edit all of this in the last few days. You are a miracle worker!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why must Hydra make glowing blue weapons?

Captain Steve Rogers had a lot of hatred for Hydra – his list of reasons were both petty and serious, both large and small. Currently, though, he most hated Hydra for stealing and corrupting some of the best minds in the world.

He was not too proud to admit that Hydra had a lot of smart men working for them. These men invented and built a lot of impressive weapons and machines, which presented a bit of a problem for Steve. With Hydra inventing a lot of their weapons, the SSR had no idea what these weapons and machines did. So, in addition to trying to bring down the Red Skull, Steve and the Commandos were seeking out Hydra’s weapons factories and destroying them, all while bringing back whatever they could to make Howard happy.

It was this particular aspect of their mission that was the cause of Steve’s current problem. They had discovered a cleverly hidden base just outside of Azzano, Italy. This base was a weapons factory and a place to keep POWs to help build said weapons. Steve and the Commandos had stormed the base, killed the Hydra soldiers, freed the prisoners, stolen some tech, and set explosives before escaping. They had made it safely to the woods and got their camp set up before their problems began.

One of the small remotes they had picked up had started to glow a bright blue.

“What do I do with it, Cap?” asked Dernier who was currently holding it.

“Set it down carefully and then slowly back away. The rest of you, take cover behind a tree.”

Steve waited until Dernier had set it down and everyone was backing away before doing the same himself. He took shelter behind a large oak tree and angled the shield so that it protected his front.

Five minutes passed before Steve cautiously poked his head around the tree. The remote was still lying on the ground, nestled in the leaves and still glowing brightly.

“Cap?” Dum Dum called from somewhere behind him.

Steve held up his fist as he continued to watch the little box.

Another three and a half minutes passed before Steve decided it was safe enough to investigate.

“Stay where you are.” He said as he crept closer.

When he was within reach, he bent down to pick it up. The small box maintained the steady blue glow. It was warm to the touch; warmer than it should be considering it was late October. When it didn’t react to his touch, he decided it was probably safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve blames Hydra for this unusual situation that he finds himself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much longer chapter for this one.

“It’s alright guys.” He called. “It’s safe. You can come ou…” Steve was cut off when the box suddenly glowed even brighter. Before he could let go of it, the blue light enveloped him. The last thing he heard was his friends calling for him. Then he was gone.

 

When Steve could see again, the first thing he realized was that he was cold. This was confusing because he was fairly certain that it had not been that cold just a few minutes ago. He could even feel a cold wetness seeping through his glove. Opening his eyes, Steve could see trees towering over him, branches bending down under the weight of snow.

Snow.

Steve sat up quickly in shock. He looked around and confirmed that he was indeed surrounded by snow. That was the cause of the cold wetness that had soaked through his glove.

Steve wasn’t sure where, exactly, he was. The only think he was sure of is that he was nowhere near Azzano, Italy.

Before he could decide what he was going to do, his sensitive hearing picked up the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching. He didn’t have a chance to consider hiding as two people emerged from the trees in front of him. The woman had short, chin-length red hair, light green eyes, and was wearing a long, heavy looking white dress with a slightly full skirt.

While she was certainly a striking woman, it was the man beside her who drew Steve’s attention. He was wearing dark brown clothes in a fashion that Steve was fairly certain he had seen in history books when he was younger; Even so, he was also sure that he could not put a name to the style. There was a long, thin sword strapped to the front of the belt going around his waist.

His clothes were not the most captivating part about him, though. It was his ice blue eyes that drew Steve’s gaze and held him captive. His eyes were framed by dark brown hair that was almost long enough to reach his chin. Looking at him made Steve’s hands itch for some paper and a pencil. He very much wanted to get this man down on paper before his mental image of him became distorted. Not that that was likely to happen: The serum had made his memory perfect. Still, that did not take away his urge to draw this man.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the woman.

“Who are you?” She asked.

Steve was only mildly surprised that he was able to understand her. Somehow, after everything he had been through and experience since receiving the serum, this did not rank very high on his list of surprising things.

“My name is Steve.” He said, pasting on his best Captain America smile.

“Steve.” She repeated. “What kind of a name is that?”

“It is American.” He answered.

“American? What is American?”

Alright, that was a little bit more surprising. And concerning. He didn’t think that there was anyone in the world who had not at least heard of America. The fact that this woman had not, made him wonder just where exactly he had ended up.

“American is another word form America.” Steve explained. “It is a country in the west and it is where I am from.”

“I do not believe you.” The woman stated flatly. “You are probably some kind of spy who was sent here to find out information about our plans and where our camp is.”

“I’m not a spy.” Steve protested.

The woman did not speak to him but instead motioned for the man at her side to step forward. He did so without a word, grabbing ahold of Steve’s arm and pushing him forward. Steve would have protested if it was not for the fact that his brain had shorted out the moment the man touched him. Also, he was reluctant to hurt the man in any way.

So, Steve walked along in front of the woman and the man who were certain that he was a spy. He would have to come up with a way to convince them that he wasn’t, preferably soon. He was sure that the woman could come up with some creative ways to make him talk, and he was keen to do everything he could to avoid that.

Fifteen minutes of walking brought them to a small camp. In every way that Steve could see, it reminded him of the camp that he and the Howlies had set up whenever they stopped. There was even a man standing sentry in front of the camp.

The man escorting Steve nodded to him and received a nod in return. Steve was surprised at where he was going to be kept. His captors were actually going to spare a tent for him. That was more care or consideration than he would have received if Hydra had captured him.

The woman with them stopped to speak to another woman, who also had red hair. Steve didn’t have a chance to listen to what they were saying as he was forced to duck low in order to get into the tent. The man helped him sit on the ground before giving him a once over and leaving.

Alone for the first time since waking in the snow, Steve took a minute to look around and take stock of his situation. He was currently in an unfamiliar place without any of his friends or teammates around. The Howlies were also not likely to be coming to his rescue. He doubted that they had any idea where he was either. And since he didn’t know, there was no way he could get a message to them. The people who had captured him were cold, but pleasant. His situation could be worse. He was fairly certain that these people were not working for Hydra in any way. Hydra was cold and ruthless. Pleasantries such as sparing a tent for a prisoner escaped them.

Steve shook thoughts of Hydra from his brain. He didn’t have time to focus on them right now. He had to figure out where he was, and more importantly, how to convince his captors that he was not a spy.

Steve cautiously crept closer to the entrance of his tent. He could hear muted sounds of people on the other side of the flaps. There was soft breathing close by, which indicated that someone was sticking close to his tent. Slowly, trying to make it appear as if the flap wasn’t moving, Steve pulled the closest flap back just enough to give him a glimpse of the outside world.

The second woman he had seen when he was brought into the camp was sitting on the ground outside his tent. Steve couldn’t tell if she was sitting directly on the snow or if she was sitting on something else. She appeared to be keeping guard over him to make sure he didn’t try anything. Steve thought that his captors must have a lot of faith in this woman to put her in charge of him. Most people would not put a woman in charge of a man to guard him unless she had something to make sure that she would win any fights that might come.

The rest of the camp seemed to have emerged from wherever they were hiding now that he was safely hidden away in his tent. Directly across from him, a short, dark haired man had stepped out of his tent with a sword. He plunged the sword directly into the center of a nearby pile of snow. Steam rose into the air and Steve realized that the sword must have been extremely hot in order to cause that kind of a reaction. The man seemed satisfied with the sword as he pulled it out of the snow and sat down in the entrance of his tent on a dark cloth that he pulled from inside. He pulled a smaller cloth out from his shirt, which Steve was startled to realize looked exactly like a tunic, and used it to polish the sword.

To the left of the man, Steve could see the two people who had brought him bent over something in the woman’s hands. Steve strained his ears but could only make out a few mumbles, none of which made any sense to him. It sounded like the woman was mumbling something about hoping that 1276 brought them better luck. But that couldn’t be right. The year was 1942.

Wasn’t it?

Steve let the flap drop gently back down to block out the outside world before crawling back to the pile of blankets that he had been set on. He needed to think.

Was it possible that he had travelled back in time?

His first instinct was to say no: Time travel was impossible. It only existed in the books he had liked to read as a boy. It was something interesting to read about and wonder at how his favorite characters were able to cope so well with finding themselves in a new world. But it was not something that was possible now. Not even Howard Stark could make time travel a reality. It would take an unimaginable amount of genius and determination to figure out how something like that would work in real life and then make it actually happen.

Then Steve remembered what he had been thinking just a few hours ago. That Hydra had taken some of the most brilliant minds and corrupted them, before putting those minds to work for them. Time travel was something that Hydra would love to have control over. Especially if they could find a way to send not just people, but objects forward or backwards in time. Imagine the effect on the war, on the _world_ , if Hydra had the ability to time travel. That small blue box he had been holding just might have been a time travel device.

It was difficult to believe. But it was currently the most logical explanation Steve had for his current situation

With this explanation in mind, Steve set about coming up with a way to not only convince his captors that he was not an enemy spy, but also from the future. It would be difficult. He might be able to convince them he wasn’t a spy, but he had no idea how to convince them that he was from the future. He had difficulty believing it himself, and he at least had the benefit of two different times to compare and see the differences in.

Steve sat and thought about it for the rest of the day. By the time night fell, he was no closer to coming up with an answer. He would just have to try and hope that they would see that he was incapable of lying. If they didn’t, he wasn’t sure what was going to happen. He knew he would be able to escape, but he didn’t want to accidentally hurt one of them.

Early in the evening, one of the tent flaps was pushed aside enough for a hand to slip some food in, followed immediately by what Steve recognized to be a skein. Shuffling over, he picked it up and gave it a quick sniff.

Water.

He had been expecting alcohol as he had thought that most people 700 years ago drank some form of alcohol regularly instead of water. Though he had no idea how long this group had been living out here or how many people lived here. It was entirely possible that they had run out of alcohol and simply hadn’t had a chance to stock up. This left him wondering exactly where he was. He knew roughly when he was, but not where. Figuring that out would help him figure out how to get back home.

Night had long since fallen and the moon was steadily rising by the time someone finally came to his tent. It was the redhead and the man who had found him lying in the snow. Both sat down on the ground in front of him, subtly blocking any escape he might have tried to make. Not that Steve was planning on escaping. For some reason, he found himself wanting to convince them that he was not a traitor.

“Who are you?” The woman asked.

“My name is Steve. Steve Rogers.”

“Steve.” She repeated, testing out the unfamiliar name.

Hearing his name in her voice emphasized the accent that she spoke with. It also further emphasized the differences between them.

“Where are you from, Steve?”

“I’m from a country called America.”

“We have never heard of a country called America.” The man said, his voice deeper and rougher sounding than the woman’s.

 “I know this is going to be difficult to believe, but I don’t think my country exists right now.”

“How can your country not exist if you are from it?” The man asked.

Steve took a deep breath before beginning his explanation.

“Before I appeared in the clearing, I was a soldier in a war. My men and I had just found a place where we could set up shelter for the night. We had some equipment that we had stolen from the enemy so our men could examine it. One of the pieces of equipment began to glow a strange, bright blue. It was in the care of a trusted man who served with me. He asked me what he was supposed to do with it and I ordered him to set it down while we took shelter. When nothing happened, I ventured out to examine it, since I was the Captain and in charge. At first, I thought it was harmless. Just as I was calling my men to come out, the glow became brighter and surrounded me. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the clearing where you found me. I hadn’t been there for very long when you showed up.”

The woman looked at the man before looking back at him. “So you think this glowing equipment transported you here?”

Steve prepared himself to tell them the other thing he believed. He knew that this would be the hardest part for them to believe.

“I think that it not only transported me to a different place, but to a different time as well.”

Both of them looked skeptical at this. Steve knew how it sounded. If someone he had captured had come to him with this story as an explanation for how they had come to be in his way, he would have never believed them. He would have accused them of telling fairy tales in order to waste his time and distract him from the true reason that they were there. Steve was willing to bet that this was what these two were thinking. He might not know anything about them, but they gave off an air of someone in command and he did know that general type of person.

The two of them spent a long time staring at each other, having a silent conversation in the way that best friends and partners could only ever master. They “talked” for so long that Steve was beginning to wonder if they had forgotten about him. Just when he had made up his mind to make a noise of some sort to draw their attention, they turned back to him.

“I don’t suppose you have any proof of this.” The man asked.

This was the part Steve had been dreading. He had thought long and hard all afternoon about what he could use a proof of his story. Unfortunately, the only things he had on him at the time were his clothes and his shield. The only technology he had been holding had been the remote and that seemed to have disappeared at the same time he did. Or maybe it had fallen to the ground back in the clearing after it had done its job of transporting Steve somewhere else.

“Just my clothes and my shield.”

“While I will admit that those are certainly different compared to anything else we’ve ever seen, it’s not enough. There are spies who will go to that length in order to convince a person that their story is true. We need to see something that is not easily done before we can consider believing your story.” The man said.

“I’m sorry.” Steve said, a hint of sadness coloring his voice. “I wish I had something to show you, but I wasn’t really carrying anything that you might believe when I was transported here.”

“Then it seems we have a problem.” The woman said smoothly. “If you cannot prove your story, then we will have to assume that you are lying and are really a spy who has come to learn our secrets.”

“Is there any other way I can prove my story?” Steve asked, shifting to find a more comfortable position. When he did, he felt something hard in the back left pocket of his pants. Confused, he shifted up slightly in order to pull the object of out his pocket. He was both surprised and confused when he saw that it was his pocket watch. He thought he had left it in camp and had no memory of placing it in his pocket.

“Wait, what about this?” Steve asked, holding the watch out.

He used his thumb to flip it open to reveal the actual watch. Peggy’s picture stared back at him from the inside of the lid. He had forgotten that he even had the picture in there. Peggy had given it to him back when they still thought they had a chance together. Eventually though, Peggy had understood that Steve, as much as he would love to have someone special, wasn’t actively looking while there was a war to fight. His focus was on defeating Schmidt and the rest of Hydra. Everything else could wait. When they had figured out the truth, Steve had tried to give her the picture back. She had told him to keep it as it might keep other women from thinking they had a chance with him.

Steve took a moment to say a silent goodbye to her. He had travelled over 700 years into the past and right now, he couldn’t even begin to think how he would get back to his time. He didn’t even have the little Hydra remote that had been responsible for his time travelling.

The man and woman leaned forward to study his watch. They spent a brief moment examining the actual watch before devoting all of their attention to the picture of Peggy just inside the lid. They appeared to be fascinated by it and the man even reached out a hand as if he was going to touch it. He stopped just before actually touching the picture. A fact for which Steve was thankful. While he would never feel more than friendship and a great respect for Peggy, he didn’t want the picture getting damaged if he could help it. Right now, it was one of two very small links to his past.

“What is this?” The woman asked, indicating the picture.

“It’s called a photograph. It’s like a small, black and white painting of a person.” Steve answered.

“Are they only of people?”

Steve shook his head. “No, they can be of anything. People, places, objects, animals. Whatever the photographer wishes to take a picture of.”

“How do you acquire one?” The man asked.

“You need to have a camera. They are large, square boxes that have a light on the side to make it bright enough to see what you are taking a photograph of.” Steve explained.

“Do you know how to obtain one?”

“A camera?” The man nodded. “Unfortunately, I don’t think cameras exist yet. The first camera was not invented until 1814.”

“1814.” The man said quietly. “So, you really are from the future?”

Steve nodded. “I am. Before I came here and you found me, the year was 1944.

“How is that possible?” The woman demanded.

“I’m not exactly sure. All I know is that it had something to do with a group called Hydra.”

“It does not seem possible, but I cannot think of how you would have gotten something like this if you weren’t from the future. There is no way any of our enemies could have come up with something like this.” The woman said.

Steve felt hope blooming in his chest. “So does this mean that you believe me?”

The pair looked at each other for a moment before looking back at him.

“We believe you. We will see what we can do about getting you back to your time. Until them, you are welcome to stay with us. However, if you do, you will be expected to contribute to this camp. No one is allowed to stay here and not contribute.” The woman cautioned.

“I’ll do whatever is needed.” Steve promised.

For the first time since meeting them, Steve saw the red-headed woman smile.

“Great. You’ll start first thing tomorrow morning. For now, get some rest.” They started to leave.

“Wait.” Steve said. “What are your names?”

“I am Natalia Romanova and this is Yasha Barnevich.” The woman, Natalia, introduced.

With that, they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Man With A Plan

Three weeks later, Steve found himself as part of the daily camp life.

He woke each day before the sun does and goes to help Brus prepare the morning meal.  Steve does most of the cooking in order to allow Brus to double check he medical supplies. After they have all eaten, Steve headed out with Vanda and Klint. He helped Vanda gather herbs and medicinal plants while acting as a guard. This allowed Klint to focus on hunting for animals to bring back as meat and fur pelts. Steve gets back in time to help Brus serve dinner and deliver the plants he asked for.

The afternoon saw Steve training with Yasha and sitting in as Yasha and Natalia planned an attack on their enemy, who, as far as Steve could tell, was an ancestor of the Hydra group he had been fighting before his time travelling. Planning was followed by supper. The time after supper was free for Steve to do with as he pleases. He spends his time with whoever wanted to talk with him, but mostly with a man named Samuel Vasin.

Slowly, Steve became part of the daily camp life. The others who lived in the camp trusted him to help out around the camp but were wary of the fact that he was sitting in on strategy meetings that Yasha and Natalia had. It was only their trust in their leaders that kept them from outright complaining about it.

One afternoon, Yasha intercepted Steve as he was headed to the clearing where they did their training.

“Natalia would like us to meet with her now.” He said. “She has something she wants to tell us.”

Steve followed him to the command tent, resolutely not paying attention to the way Yasha’s ass looked in the leggings.

“Good, you’re here.” Natalia said as they ducked low to enter the tent. “Pyotr is back and he has something important to report.”

Steve tried to remember who Pyotr was. He has a vague memory of a young, silver haired teen who hung around Vanda briefly when he first became part of camp. He hasn’t seen the teen since his second day in the camp. Now he realizes that Pyotr must have been off on a mission

“What have you found out?” Natalia asked.

“They have a secret base just on the other side of the city. Ten miles into the forest, there’s a small hut that serves as a cover for an underground tunnel that leads to their base next to the mountain. The tunnel is empty, with one guard on the other end, but none in the hut or the woods. We wouldn’t have any trouble going through the tunnel and breaching this base. All reports I’ve heard say that this base is a small one and mostly unimportant. It seems to primarily be used as a place to store things. We shouldn’t have to worry too much about there being too many people in the base. It should be easy to overtake the base.” Pyotr reported.

Pyotr’s report set off alarm bells in Steve’s head.

He could very clearly remember a Hydra base he and the Commandos had raided just a month and a half before Steve found himself in the past. Intel had told them that very few Hydra soldiers were guarding the base. What intel, couldn’t have predicted was the group of soldiers that showed up to retrieve some weapons for Zola. If Steve hadn’t divided the Commandos up, they would have been a lot worse off than they ended up being.

Dum Dum had led his group to sneak up behind the Hydra soldiers. They had had enough of a surprise to give the Commandos the advantage. They had taken down the Hydra soldiers with minimal injury to their men. Gabe had taken a nasty blow to the head that left him dazed for the next twenty-four hours, but everyone else was fine. They had made their escape without issue, blowing up the base and leaving a smoking ruin behind them.

With this memory fresh in mind, Steve decided to sound a cautionary note.

“I would advise against keeping everyone together when you go in.”

Yasha and Natalia, who had been discussing exactly that, snapped their attention to him. Pyotr turned to look as well.

“Why?” Natalia asked.

“I led a raid similar to what you want to do. We were surprised by the enemy and the only thing that kept it from going bad was the fact that my men and I split up. The other group was able to come to our rescue and we got out of there with only a minor injury.”

“So what would you recommend?” Yasha inquired, eyes alight with curiosity.

Steve took one look at those blue eyes and found himself starting to fall into their depths.

“I…I would split your people up. Put them in two groups, give each group a mission, and have them go their separate ways to complete it. Make sure that the two groups have a way to communicate in case one group runs into trouble.”

“And what would you have each group do?” Yasha asked.

“I would have one group gathering information and possibly weapons. The other group will be taking supplies.”

“Supplies?” Natalia chimed in.

“They have to eat. And while they may not see much action, they still probably get injured, which means that they will at least have basic medical supplies. We can restock our supplies from theirs.” Steve explained.

Yasha leaned back, a contemplative look in his eyes. Natalia shifted slightly and Yasha turned his attention to her. For the next several minutes, they had one of their silent conversations.

Steve managed to wait patiently, knowing that as an outside, it wasn’t reasonable or practical for Natalia and Yasha to immediately agree with and accept his suggestions. That didn’t mean that Steve wasn’t hoping that they would take his suggestions and use them. While the two enemy groups were likely very different, there were some things that never changed. Steve had a feeling that this was one of those things.

When the two turned back to him, they were both wearing serious, yet contemplative looks.

“We will try it your way.” Yasha said.

Steve was surprised. He hadn’t expected them to agree so quickly. He expected that they would need some time to discuss the benefits and risks of what he proposed.

“You will?” He asked.

Yasha nodded.

Not only is your plan a good one, but it is different than anything we would have come up with. This gives us an advantage because if Chimera has any suspicions that we know of this base, they will plan for our past strategies. Because we’ve never done anything like this they won’t know to plan for it, which gives us the advantage.”  Yasha answered.

“Now walk us through everything you know about the layout of the base, Pyotr.” Natalia ordered.

For the rest of the evening, the three of them questioned Pyotr about every little detail he could remember.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other rebels are doubtful about Steve, his intentions, and his plan.

It took four days for Steve, Yasha, and Natalia to plan their infiltration of Chimera’s base. They had taken into account every detail and planned for as many variables as they could. Yasha and Natalia, while both excellent leaders and strategizers , were caught off guard by some of the things Steve insisted they plan for.

By the evening of the fourth day, the three of them were satisfied with the plan they had and were ready to share it with the rest of the group. The fifth day was spent going about their day normally until supper that night.

After everyone had eater, Natalia stood up and informed everyone of the plan.

Silence reigned for a long time after she finished and Steve tried his best not to fidget.

“Are we really going to go through with this plan?” Anton asked.

“We are.” Natalia answered.

“Why? We have plans that we have used for these situations and they have always worked before.”

“Steve suggested that we change how we approach these situations.”

“And why should we trust Steve?” Yakov asked. “He’s not one of us and he’s not from around here.”

Steve forced himself not to react and to maintain his calm demeanor. He had known that the others would not take well to his plan. Yakov was right. He was an outsider and he hadn’t been here long enough for them to trust him that much. They trusted him to help out around the camp and that was it.

He waited for Natalia to speak. To his surprise, Yasha was the one who stepped up to his defense.

“You are right. Steve is not from around here. However, Steve is a fighter, just like us. He has fought his own battles against enemies in his time. And those enemies were difficult because they had their own terrible weapons. Steve’s plan worked against his enemies. Who’s to say it won’t work against ours?”

Nobody spoke after Yasha finished his speech. They were too busy looking at each other, silently debating and weighing their options.

Vanda was the first to share her opinion. “I think it is worth a shot. We have nothing to lose from trying something new. I cannot say if it will work or not. What I can say is that we can’t keep doing the same thing we have been. They are starting to catch on to our plans and it won’t be long before they realize that we keep doing the same things over and over again.”

“Vanda is right.” Samuel said. “We can’t keep doing the same thing and there is nothing for us to lose by trying something new.”

“What if Steve is a spy for them and this is a plan they told him to suggest to us?” Anton challenged.

“Then we will have information on them that they did not expect us to have. We will be able to use it to our advantage.” Samuel answered calmly.

Anton engaged in a staring contest first with Samuel, then with Natalia. Several minutes passed as he assessed whether or not they meant what they had said. Finally he seemed to reach a decision.

“Fine. I will go along with it. But if anything, and I do mean anything, goes wrong, it will be his fault.” Anton said, pointing at Steve.

Natalia nodded. “That is fair. Just remember that Yasha and I helped refine this plan. So if you are going to blame Steve for the plan going wrong, you should blame all three of us.”

Anton said nothing, merely settling back against the log, his arms crossed over his chest as he maintained his glower.

“Are there any other objections, concerns, or comments you would like to voice?” Yasha asked the group.

No one said anything, looking around at each other and wondering who, if anyone, was going to speak up.

When five minutes had passed with no one speaking up, Natalia gave a short, decisive nod. “Very well then. Since no one else has something they would like to bring up, then I think it best if we all went and got some sleep. We will be launching this raid in two days time. Tomorrow, we will tell each of you your assignments. You will have all day tomorrow and the daylight hours of the following day to prepare.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to execute the plan. And Steve makes a new friend.

The two days between the meeting and the mission passed quickly. The camp was thrown into a flurry of activity as everyone hurried about, making sure that they had everything they needed for the raid and that all of their weapons were in good condition. Anton’s blacksmith tent was busy from sunrise to sunset as he sharpened weapons and made minor repairs to chainmail. Klint and Vanda went out to gather medicinal plants for Brus while Pyotr went to the village for the medicinal supplies that could not be found in the forest. Yasha and Steve alternated between training and spending time in the command tent, as they went over their plans and tried to make sure they had covered everything.

Finally, it was the evening of the raid and they had done everything they could. The group gathered at the entrance of the camp, checking equipment one last time as they waited for Yasha and Natalia to speak to them.

“You all know your job. Get it done as quickly as possible and don’t waste time. The less time we spend in this base, the better.” Natalia cautioned.

“That being said: Be careful.” Yasha warned. “It is better to take a few extra minutes to make sure that your task is done right, than to rush through it and run the risk of getting caught.”

The two leaders surveyed their group for a moment. Several of their friends were sporting serious looks as they prepared to go out the raid. The rest were talking quietly to each other, reviewing their part of the plan. There was no indication that any of them might be feeling anything other than confidence for this raid.

“Good luck to all of you.” Natalia said.

With that, Natalia and Yasha turned and led the way out of the camp. Steve fell into step next to them, and the rest of the camp fell in behind the three of them. Pyotr was next to Natalia, helping lead everyone to the tunnel on the other side of the town.

“Are you nervous?” Yasha asked Steve.

“Would it sound weird if I say I’m not?”

“That depends,” Yasha began, darting a sideways look at Steve, “on whether you have a reason, and what your reason is.”

“This is familiar to me. Before I ended up here, in your time, I planned and led a lot of missions with my own group against our enemies. This might be a different time, with different enemies and a different group by my side, but in many ways it is still the same as what I did before.” Steve explained.

“That makes sense.” Yasha said thoughtfully.

Steve turned to look at the other man, taking care not to trip over the tree roots that were sticking up out of the ground.

“What about you? Are you nervous?”

“A little.” Yasha admitted. “While I too have done this many times before, with this group and against this enemy, we are doing this in a different way than we would normally. I trust you and your plan, but it still makes me nervous because I do not know what to expect.”

“That’s fair.” Steve said.

Before they could continue their conversation, Pyotr came to a stop in front of them, forcing the rest of them to stop as well or risk running him over. He held up a hand and indicated that they should be quiet. When dead silence echoed through the group, he slowly gestured for them to follow him as he crept through the trees.

A hundred or so feet passed before Steve was able to make out a large shadow. It was vaguely building shaped and looked like it was going to fall down at any moment. Pyotr led the group straight up to the building and disappeared through a small gap in the side of the building. When it was Steve’s turn to pass through, he was startled to feel a hand grab his arm as soon as he did. Before he had a chance to try and break the hold or fight back in any way, Pyotr whispered that the stairs leading down into the tunnel were right in front of him. Then the hand disappeared and Steve was free to cautiously descend the steps. He found Yasha and Natalia waiting at the bottom with candles. Steve took his and moved further on into the tunnel to wait for the others to join them.

When everyone was in the tunnel, Pyotr again took the lead for the rest of the journey into the secret base. The tunnel felt like it went on forever to Steve. At the very least, he was sure that they had been walking for at least ten minutes before Pyotr’s candle started to rise into the air and Steve realized that they must have reached the stairs at the other end of the tunnel. Pyotr’s candle stopped halfway up the stairs, and then Natalia spoke.

“We are here. I wish you all luck and look forward to talking to you after.”

With that said, everyone extinguished their candles and quietly made their way up the stairs. As Steve had guessed, there was no one standing guard on the other side of the door at the top of the stairs. Once the entire group had passed through the door, they split into two smaller groups and went their separate ways to accomplish their missions.

Steve went with Yasha and Natalia and Sam to retrieve weapons and any other information they could get their hands on. The base was surprisingly small, despite the fact that it was supposed to be a storage base. As Steve’s group crept through the halls, they kept their eyes peeled for any signs of guards, but the base is eerily quiet. If it wasn’t for Pyotr’s reports of people going in and out of the secret tunnel, Steve would have thought the base had been abandoned.

It took them five minutes to find their way to the weapons room and only thirty seconds to break in. The look on the door was rusty and all it took was a solid hit from Steve’s shield before it broke.

For a weapon’s room, it was surprisingly understocked. There were the basics such as swords, shields, and knives scattered around the room with some pieces of protective armor. Other than that, there wasn’t much.

“What do you want us to take?” Sam asked.

“Take everything you can safely carry.” Yasha ordered.

The four of them scattered throughout the room and began picking up and stashing weapons. Steve found several small throwing knives and a couple of larger ones for fighting hand to hand with. Yasha stood next to him, picking through the larger knives and making them disappear among his clothes. Steve tried not to watch where they disappeared to too closely. Natalia took what was left of the knives, and then found a bow and several quivers of arrows standing in a corner. She grabbed them and stowed them in a bag Klint had given her.

Just as they were finishing up, Pyotr came running into the room.

“The others have been cornered by guards.” He gasped out.

Natalia immediately took off running after him, with Yasha, Steve and Sam right behind them. It didn’t take long before the sounds of fighting reached them and only a moment later, they were rounding a corner and joining the fight.

Steve slammed into a guard that was as big as he was and sent both of them sprawling to the ground. He brought his fist up and delivered a solid punch to the guy’s nose, taking pleasure in hearing the sickening crack of bone breaking and knocking him out at the same time. With the guard down, he jumped up and slammed his shield into a guard who was trying to choke Anton. The guard went down hard and Anton collapsed on the floor. Steve spared a moment to make sure Anton was okay before continuing the fight.

All together, the fight only lasted ten minutes once Steve’s group joined in. They had no trouble knocking out and, in the case of a few, killing the guards. With everyone down and all of the raiders in a decent shape, they quickly made their escape from the base.

When they arrived back at camp, they split off into two groups again in order to store the stolen supplies they had retrieved from the base. Steve took all of the weapons to Anton’s tent so he could look over them and make sure they were fit to use.

“Steve.” Anton called as he was leaving.

Steve stopped and turned to face the other man.

Anton looked like he was debating something for a minute before speaking.

“I’m sorry I doubted you and accused you of being a spy. I was wary and unwilling to try something new.” He admitted.

“I understand, Anton. If our positions had been reversed, I can’t say I would have trusted me either. I’m just glad you gave me a chance.” Steve said.

“If it’s alright with you, I’d like to start over.” Anton held out a hand. “Hi, my name is Anton and I am the blacksmith for this group of rebels.”

Steve took the offered hand and shook it. “Hi Anton, my name is Steve and believe it or not, but I’m from about 700 years into the future.”

Anton let go of Steve’s hand. “While I believe you are from the future, I still find it hard to believe you’re really from 700 years in the future. Sometimes it’s hard to imagine what I’ll be doing seven months from now. 700 years is not easy to imagine. What is it like?”

Steve sat down and began to tell Anton about the future.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission goes wrong

With their successful victory over the Chimera, the rebels quickly gained confidence in the new methods of attacking and striking under the cover of the darkness. Since everything of use had been removed from the secret base, they packed up their camp and moved to find a new place to settle. Steve, Natalia, and Yasha continued to plan missions that were outside of the norm for the rebels in order to keep the Chimera guessing as to how they would strike.

Months passed with a successful mission every time they went out. The rebels’ did significant damage to the Chimera, taking weapons and supplies, and destroying what they didn’t take. They did not kill unless they had to – in order to make sure that everyone got out alive. With each successful strike, the rebels’ confidence grew. It wasn’t until they launched an attack on a bigger base that things quickly went wrong.

The mission had started off successfully. Pyotr led them to a well hidden and rarely used entrance to the base. Steve, Natalia, Yakov, Anton, and Pyotr were the first through the door as they hurried to find where the Chimera kept their maps and other records. Their job was to collect as many of the records as they could to take back to camp to look at later. Yasha, Klink, Sam, Brus, and Vanda went to retrieve weapons and healing supplies.

It didn’t take long for Steve’s group to find the central room where Chimera kept everything. Despite being built in different locations, all of Chimera’s secret bases followed roughly the same layout. While it probably made it easy for the Chimera soldiers to find their way around, it also made it easy for the rebels to easily locate the things they were after.

“They have a lot of bases up north.” Steve said as he pursued a map that had been left lying out in the open on a table.

“How far north?” Natalia asked.

“Looks like about a hundred and ten miles.” Steve guessed.

“Perhaps after we are done with this base, we can make our way north and deal with the bases there.” Yakov suggested.

“We will talk about it.” Natalia conceded.

Pyotr froze suddenly where he had been bending down to pick up a piece of parchment from the floor.

“Vanda is in trouble.”

That was all he said before snatching up the parchment and disappearing out the door.

Steve shot a quick look at Natalia, who nodded. Both gathered up what was in reach before darting out the door after Pyotr. They were just in time to see a flash of silver hair disappear around a corner at the far end of the hall.

Following after him, they soon heard sounds of what sounded like a very intense battle.

“I thought there wasn’t supposed to be anyone in the base tonight.” Steve said as they raced down the hall.

“That’s what the information Pyotr brought back said. Everyone was supposed to be out in the town with only a few guards left here to keep an eye on things.” Natalia answered, somehow not out of breath.

“That sounds like more than a few guards.” Steve muttered.

He didn’t get a chance to say anything else as they caught up to the battle. Steve really wished he hadn’t been right. There was a lot more than a few guards in the hall. It looked more like there were at least twenty, and they were getting the upper hand on Steve’s friends.

Steve and Natalia threw themselves headfirst into the battle. Though he would not admit it, Steve was looking for Yasha, desperately hoping the other man was okay. It didn’t take long to find him. Just as Steve punched one guard in the face and sent another sprawling backwards with a strong kick, he saw Yasha pinned down in a corner at the far end of the hall. He was currently locked in a sword fight with a guard and from the looks of it, he was losing. Steve knew what was going to happen the moment the guard’s body language shifted.

Without thinking, he raced forward and threw himself between Yasha and the guard at the exact moment the guard brought his sword down in what should have been a killing blow. The combination of Steve’s momentum and the angle of his body meant that the blow was not fatal, but it did leave a deep gash running from Steve’s left shoulder to the middle of his chest. Steve went down with a sharp cry, his right arm coming up to uselessly try and stem the flow of blood from the wound. He landed awkwardly on his back, blood spilling from the gash and pooling around him as he fought to maintain consciousness.

Distantly, Steve heard what sounded like a battle cry, but he couldn’t get his eyes to focus enough to see where it was coming from. The next thing Steve saw was Yasha leaning over him. His mouth was moving and Steve had to use all of his remaining energy to focus and hear what was being said.

“Stay with me, Steve. I need you to stay with me.” Yasha said.

“ ‘M right here.” Steve mumbled. “Not goin anywhere.”

“That’s good.” Yasha said. He looked up and shouted, “Brus, I need help over here.”

Steve could see the blackness creeping in at the edges of his vision and realized that he was tired. A nap sounded like a good idea and he couldn’t think of a reason why he shouldn’t take one right now.

“Yasha, ‘m gonna take a nap.” He said.

“No, Steve! I need you to stay awake. You’re going to be fine. Just keep your eyes open for me. Please, Steve, keep your eyes open.” Yasha begged.

Steve tried to tell Yasha that he was feeling just fine. All he needed was a nap and then he would be feeling great. Before he could make his mouth form the words, the darkness took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where I'm supposed to apologize, isn't it. I would say I'm sorry, but you do have the rest of the story to keep reading. And for those of you who were not part of the Slack Chat, count your lucky stars. I teased them with two lines from this chapter and then refused to tell them anything else. To my fellow Bang Friends, I am sorry that I left you all hanging.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fight. It is not a happy one.

The first thing Steve became aware of as he gently floated back into consciousness was the sound of hushed voices coming from somewhere to his left. One of the voices sounded more frantic than the other. The second voice was calm and steady as it answered the first voice.

Curious as to who was nearby, Steve struggled to see. It took a few tries, but eventually he was able to open his eyes.

The first thing Steve was aware of was a low light on his right. Even though he could tell that the light was not very bright, it was still too bright for his eyes and he groaned. His groan wasn’t very loud, but it was loud enough to draw the attention of the other people nearby.

“Steve, can you hear me?” A very familiar voice asked.

Steve managed to pry open his eyes enough to make out two blurry figures standing over him on either side. The one on his left was leaning a little bit closer and as Steve’s eyes gradually began to focus, he was confronted with a very worried Yasha. Brus was on his other side but he wasn’t crouched down the way Yasha was.

“Hi.” Steve managed.

“Hi.” Yasha whispered.

“How are you feeling, Steve?” Brus interrupted. “Any pain, dizziness or nausea?”

Steve took inventory of his body. His left shoulder was throbbing with pain and breathing deeply not only sent flares of pain through his shoulder, but also pulled on something sensitive in his chest. He had to stick to shallow breaths in order to not aggravate either injury. The rest of his body ached in various places in a way that Steve was familiar with from past fights, but it was minor compared to the pain in his chest and shoulder.

“My shoulder hurts and my chest does when I try to take a deep breath.” He admitted.

Brus nodded. “I expected that. The injuries you sustained during the battle were pretty severe. It was touch and go that first night after we got you out of the base. At one point you had everyone in the camp except Yasha convinced that you were just minutes away from drawing your last breath. Thankfully, you kept your heart beating and your lungs drawing breath throughout the whole night. The next morning that increased healing you were telling us about finally began to show signs that it was working on you. Working slowly, but still working. And that is why you are still here in my tent and why it took you four days to wake up.”

Steve was surprised: He had been out for four days? He was usually lucky if he was out for four hours after receiving an injury before when he had fought Hydra. No wonder Yasha had looked so worried when Steve woke up.

“So what happens now?” He asked, wincing at the dry rasp in his throat.

Yasha noticed and immediately there was a cup of cool water pressing against his lips. Steve gratefully drank every bit of the water, feeling his throat ease as the water washed over it.

“What happens now is that you stay here for a few days until you are more healed up.” Brus answered. “Natalia has said no more raids for a while. You might have been the only one to sustain serious injuries but several others sustained minor injuries. It’s in everyone’s best interests to have some time off to recover.”

Brus checked Steve over, giving him a cursory examination for now. A more in-depth examination that would determine how he was healing would wait until morning when Brus had better light to see by.

Satisfied that Steve was doing as well as he could be for the time being, the healer bade him goodnight and left to go and get some rest. Yasha stayed and Steve could tell by looking at him that asking him to go and get some rest was not going to happen. And if Steve was being truthful, he didn’t want to be alone tonight.

“Steve.” Yasha said suddenly.

“Yeah?”

“Why did you do it?”

“Do what?” Steve asked, though he had a pretty good idea what Yasha was talking about.

“Why did you throw yourself in front of me like that?”

Steve was surprised that Yasha was asking him that. On the one hand, he had thought that his reasoning for throwing himself in front of Bucky should have been obvious. On the other hand, Steve was surprised that Yasha had apparently thought that Steve wouldn’t do something like that.

“He was going to kill you, Yasha.”

“I had it under control.” Yasha insisted.

“Really, because from where I was standing, it didn’t look like it.” Steve said, pushing himself up on his arms. He winced in pain.

“Lay back down.” Yasha snapped. He reached out to push Steve back down by his shoulder but stopped before actually touching him since he was on Steve’s bad side. Instead, he put his arm behind Steve’s back and helped support Steve while propping him up as best as he could.

“And I had it under control. It may not have looked like it to you, but I had a plan. I was going to twist away at the last second so that his sword hit the wall. Hopefully hard enough that it would get stuck long enough for me to finish him off.”

Steve thought back to what he could remember of that fight. Now that he thought about it, Yasha’s body had been poised as if he was about to turn away or do something else. But Steve hadn’t realized that at the moment. He had only seen that Yasha was about to be killed and reacted accordingly.

“I’m sorry I interrupted your plan. But I’m not going to apologize for trying to save your life.” Steve apologized.

“So why did you do it?” Yasha asked, calmer now that Steve had apologized.

Steve thought about trying to lie to him but realized that he was tired of keeping his feelings a secret. He wanted Yasha to know.

“Because I love you.” Steve admitted.

Yasha froze.

Minutes passed and Steve waited anxiously for some kind of reaction, hoping that Yasha would not take too badly to the news he had just dropped on him. Maybe he should have waited for a better time, like when he hadn’t just woken up after being out of commission for four days, but Steve was honestly tired of pretending that he didn’t feel anything for Yasha other than friendship. Even though Yasha had never given any indication that he was attracted to other men, let alone attracted to _Steve_ , he still wanted him to know.

“Yasha?” Steve said tentatively when five minutes had passed without any kind of reaction from the other man.

The sound of Steve’s voice seemed to do the trick. Yasha blinked twice before focusing on Steve. Steve’s heart sunk when he saw the fear in Yasha’s eyes. He hoped he was wrong about what was coming next.

“Yasha?” Steve said again, this time reaching out his hand towards him.

Yasha shied away from the outstretched hand and Steve’s heart cracked.

“I have to go.” Yasha said.

He stood up quickly and began to make his way to the entrance of the tent.

“Yasha, wait.” Steve begged, forcing himself to sit up despite the pain

Yasha paused at the entrance to the tent and looked back at Steve. Steve who was holding himself up by sheer willpower alone as he reached out for Yasha, begging him not to leave.

“I’m sorry Steve.” He said quietly.

With those words, he was gone. Steve’s heart shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposed to apologize, again, aren't I? I gave you two heartbreaking cliff hangers back to back. For that, I am sorry. There's still more fic to come, though. So keep reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve and Yasha have a Very Important Talk.

Another four days passed with Steve recovering in Brus’ medical tent. He was the perfect patient, lying there quietly and taking the foul concoction of herbs that Brus gave him three times a day to help speed up his healing. He never protested or showed any signs of pain when Brus changed his bandages twice a day. If it wasn’t for the fact that he rarely ever spoke, and then only to Natalia when she dropped by to check on him, Brus never would have realized that there was something else wrong with Steve. Something that was not a physical injury, and therefore was not something that he could treat.

When Brus was satisfied with the progress of Steve’s healing, he allowed Steve to return to his own tent to “rest Steve and I mean it. If I so much as hear a word breathed about you doing something more strenuous than reading a book or having a discussion with Anton, I will have you brought back here to rest until I am fully satisfied that you are completely healed.”

With the healer’s words still ringing in his ears, Steve slowly and carefully made his way across the camp to his tent. He found Vanda anxiously waiting for him outside, a covered bowl held carefully in her hands.

“Steve!” She called immediately upon seeing him. “Brus said he was going to let you go today around dinner time, but I was certain that you weren’t going to go and join the others to eat.”

Steve blinked. He hadn’t even realized that the sun was high in the sky, a sign that it was time to sit down and eat dinner. Now that he paid attention though, the camp was strangely deserted, everyone no doubt at the fire eating. And his stomach was quietly growling. A sign that it was long past time for him to eat.

“How did you know?” He asked, holding open the flap of his tent in order to allow Vanda to enter.

“I’ve been in Brus’ care a few times before. Each time I was released, I never felt like joining the others for mealtime. I wanted nothing more than to go to my tent, collapse on my pallet, and sleep for a week. As much as Brus tries to keep the healing tent peaceful, there’re still people in and out of the tent seeking treatment, dropping off something for him, or just stopping by to chat. It can sometimes be hard to get rest with all of that going on. “

“You’re right.” Steve said, dropping heavily onto his pallet, wincing when the landing sent vibrations up through his torso and jarring his shoulder.

He was mostly healed, the serum having taken care of his injuries. Still, the healing had been slow going. Brus had theorized that the slow healing was due to the nature of the wound. It had been deep and life-threatening. Steve had accepted his explanation. It wasn’t like he had any other choice. Everyone who knew about the effects of the serum on him and his healing were 700 years into the future.

Vanda gave a small smile. “I figured. So I brought you some of the stew Natalia cooked for dinner.

“Thank you, Vanda. I’ll get to it later.” Steve said, with genuine gratefulness. “Right now, I just want to sleep.”

“I understand. I’ll be back to check on you later.” Vanda said, setting the bowl down in a corner where it wasn’t likely to get knocked over until Steve was ready to eat it.

She dropped a quick kiss on Steve’s forehead and ducked out of the tent.

Steve released a quiet sigh once she was gone and dropped back onto his pallet. Vanda’s words about sleeping for a week held major appeal.

He was giving serious consideration to doing so when a shadow fell over the entrance to his tent. He recognized the shape of the shadow.

“Steve, are you there?” Yasha asked.

For a moment, Steve thought about not saying anything. He was tired and wasn’t sure that he was up to dealing with this thing between him and Yasha. Still, better to get it done and over with now. Then it wouldn’t be hanging over his head any longer.

“I’m here, Yasha.” Steve called.

Yasha hesitated for a moment before ducking and entering Steve’s tent. Steve looked up and noticed that Yasha seemed to be uncomfortable standing while Steve himself was half-sitting, half-lying on his pallet.

Steve pushed himself up into a sitting position and waved a hand at the ground next to him.

“Pull up some ground.” He said.

Yasha gave him a slightly confused look at the unfamiliar phrase but he seemed to have understood what Steve was saying. He took a seat on the ground where Steve had indicated.

“How are you?” He asked hesitantly.

“Better than I was.” Steve answered honestly. “Brus seems to think that as long as I take it easy for the next few days, I’ll make a full recovery and be back to myself in no time.”

“That’s great.” Yasha said genuinely.

Silence fell between them and Steve let it persist. He wasn’t going to make this easy on Yasha and break the silence first in order to start this conversation.

After exactly five and a half minutes, Yasha finally broke.

“I’m sorry.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, silently asking him to elaborate on what he was sorry for. Yasha forced himself to sit up straight and meet Steve’s eyes as he complied.

“I’m sorry I ran out on you like that. You had just told me that you loved me and instead of staying and talking with you about it, I ran. For that, I am sorry. You deserved better than that. I have no excuse for acting like a coward.”

“Why did you do it?” Steve asked.

Yasha looked at him in confusion.

“You claim that you have no excuse, but there was still something going through your head in the moments after I told you. I could see it in your eyes as you knelt there frozen. What were you thinking just before you ran off?”

Yasha sighed and was quiet for a few minutes. Steve let the silence continue. He could see that Yasha was organizing his thoughts and gathering the words he would need to explain what had been going through his mind. For that, Steve was willing to be patient. He understood how frustrating it was to be rushed to explain yourself.

“At first I wasn’t thinking anything. I remember that much really clearly. When you said that you loved me, my brain kind of blanked out. I wasn’t thinking or processing anything for at least a minute. Then my brain started to work again and I began to process what you had just told me. I don’t remember exactly what I was thinking, but I do remember wondering if I had heard you right. If I had really heard you say that you loved me. When I had convinced myself that I had heard you right, I began to wonder why.

“Why would you, a man who is so far out of my reach, love me?”

Steve opened his mouth to interject but Yasha reached up and placed a finger on his lips. Steve froze at the unexpected contact and stared down at Yasha with wide eyes.

“Please, let me finish.” He asked.

Steve nodded and when Yasha went to remove his finger from Steve’s lips, he caught his hand and held it in his own. Yasha’s eyes widened slightly  but he didn’t try to pull his hand free. Instead, he curled his fingers slightly so that they were resting against the back of Steve’s hand.

“I know that I am pleasing to look at. I have never doubted that I was. But you, Steve, are something different. You look as if the gods themselves had come down here to earth and sculpted you. Not to mention, you are from the future. You probably have someone there waiting for you to come back to where you belong. I could never hope to compete with them and I resigned my self to just being your friend.”

Steve waited until he was sure Yasha had finished. When he was sure, he reached down with his free hand and tilted Yasha’s face up to meet his.

“There is no one waiting for me back in my time. I know you won’t believe me on this, but I didn’t always used to look like this. I used to be small, skinny, and have every illness a person could get. Neither girls nor guys paid me the slightest bit of attention. After the serum, they would pay attention to me. But I wanted someone who wanted me for me. Not because of my looks. So I never did anything with them or took them up on any of their offers.”

“Could you be happy here?” Yasha asked. “This is not your time. What if we found a way to send you back to the 1940s, where you are from?”

Steve stopped for a moment to think about what Yasha was saying. It would be nice to be able to go back to his time, but only if there was a way for him to travel between the two time periods. He didn’t want to leave behind the friends he had made here, or Yasha, who his heart still hoped would become something more than a friend to him.

“It would be nice to go back.” Steve admitted. “But only if there was a way for me to be able to come back here when I wanted. I don’t want to leave all of you behind. Especially you, Yasha.”

“But why me?” Yasha burst out. “What makes me so special that you would give up your friends and family in order to stay here?”

“What doesn’t make you special?” Steve countered. “Everything about you is special. The way you are kind to everyone, even those whom you have every right to be wary and suspicious of. The way you are firm but fair in handling everyone here in the camp.” Steve stepped closer, reaching out to place a hand on Yasha’s heart. “But most importantly, it is your heart that makes you special. It was your heart that made me fall in love with you in the first place.

Steve could easily see the hopeful, yet wary look in Yasha’s eyes even as he tried to hide it. It made his newly healing heart sting and he resolved that if Yasha would let him, he would spend the rest of his life convincing this man that he was worth everything Steve could give him and so much more. He would work to convince him that not only was he worthy of Steve, but that Steve wanted him, with every fiber of his being.

“Yasha.” Steve said quietly.

Yasha looked up at him.

Steve leaned forward slightly, just enough to make his intentions plain.

“You are the only one I could ever want. If you will let me, I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you.”

Yasha’s eyes darted down to Steve’s mouth for a moment before coming back up to meet his searching gaze.

“Yes.” He breathed.

Needing no further encouragement, Steve leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yasha’s. Yasha was still only for a moment before reaching up to wrap his arms around Steve’s neck and pulling him in closer. Their first kiss was not overly passionate, but rather slow and gentle. Steve was doing his best to convince Yasha that he was wanted.

When the need for air became too great, they broke apart enough to breathe but didn’t let go of each other.

“Steve?” Yasha murmured.

“Yes?”

“Call me Baki.”

“Baki.” Steve said, testing the name out. Then, more firmly. “Baki.”

Baki’s eyes met his once more.

“I wasn’t done kissing you.”

With a grin, Baki leaning in and they picked up where they had left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, here's a happier ending for you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship progresses. Baki falls sick and another important conversation is had.

Days and weeks passed since Steve and Baki had first began their relationship. At Steve’s insistence, they were taking it slow. While Baki had been in a relationship once before he had become a rebel, Steve had never been in a relationship with anyone before. He was nervous about fucking up what they were building up before they even had a chance to do so.

Baki was fine with taking things slow. He said that whatever pace Steve wanted to go at was fine with him. Steve suspected that Baki was still afraid that Steve would decide that he didn’t want a relationship anymore and was determined to do everything he could to prevent that from happening. Steve, in turn, was determined to prove to Baki that Steve very much wanted him.

Every morning, Steve greeted his boyfriend with a kiss. Sometimes he was cheeky and would place light kisses all over Baki’s face. Everywhere but on his lips, the place Baki very much wished Steve would kiss him. Baki would allow it for a minute before wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck and pulling him into a proper kiss.

They each did their own thing during the day, having gone back to their pre-raids routine. When they met up in the afternoon with Natalia, Steve and Baki were never far from each other. They don’t notice it, but Natalia did. Whenever one moved, the other adjusted their position to mirror them. Steve and Baki were always within touching distance of each other from the moment they met up with the rest of the group for lunch until they went their separate ways at the end of the day to sleep.

The cold of winter crept up on them suddenly and one morning, everyone woke up to find the ground and their tents covered in snow.

“It’s been almost a year since you came.” Baki said that night at supper.

Steve started at that casual declaration. He thought back, trying to do the math and realized that Baki was right. It had been almost a year since he had arrived in this time period. Then Steve realized that it had been a while since he had spared a thought for the friends he had left behind. He wondered how the Commandos had made out after he had disappeared. How had they explained his disappearance to the brass? Though, the truth would have probably been enough of an explanation. Steve, as Captain, had investigated what appeared to be an actively dangerous Hydra weapon. The weapon had activated before he could react and caused Steve to disappear. What wouldn’t have satisfied the Brass was the fact that there was no way to get Steve back to the correct time.

“I hadn’t been paying attention.” Steve admits.

“Do you regret it?” Baki asked curiously.

“Not for a second.”

Baki was happy with that answer, judging by the way he leaned over for a kiss. Steve met him halfway and they shared an enthusiastic, yet gentle kiss. Baki was the one to pull away from this kiss.

“I have to go.” He said regretfully.

“Go where?” Steve asked.

“Guard duty. It’s my night to take first watch.”

Steve pouted for a moment, but quickly stopped when Baki leaned in to kiss him again. When they pulled back this time, Steve had a soft grin and his eyes were still half closed. Baki gave a pleased smile and traced his finger over the outline of Steve’s lips. Steve flinched and pulled back, eyes opening to meet Baki’s.

“Baki…” He began.

Baki’s smile softened. “I know. You need time. Doesn’t stop me from thinking about what I’ll do when you decide that you are ready.” He said, promise heavy in his words.

With that promise, Baki drops another kiss on Steve’s lips before getting up and making his way out of the circle around the fire to head out to the edge of camp to begin his patrol.

Steve stayed for a little while longer, making small talk with Natalia and Sam about things in general. When the rest of the group began to break up and head back to their respective tents for the night, Steve went as well.

But sleep never came. He tossed and he turned all night long, only managing to snatch sleep in short five to ten minute periods. When it felt like it had been hours since he had gone to bed, Steve sat up and located his pocket watch in order to check the time. Just past one in the morning. Baki would be finishing his turn at guard soon and Steve decided to go and meet him. He had never gotten his official goodnight kiss from his boyfriend and Steve thought that might be the reason he couldn’t sleep.

Getting up, Steve found his cloak and wrapped it around himself as he ducked out of his tent and made his way to the north side of the camp.

The camp was still and Steve quickly decided that there was a sort of peacefulness about all of it. It was kind of nice to walk through the camp while everyone else was asleep. He wondered if this was how Baki felt when he was on guard duty.

Reaching the edge of the camp, Steve scanned the surrounding area for Baki. With it being this close to the end of his watch, his boyfriend should be in the area. Baki told him that he always remained near the unofficial entrance to the camp for the very last part of his shift.

Catching sight of a faint gleam of metal, Steve turned and headed towards it. The gleam had come from underneath the hanging branches of a large tree where Vanda liked to gather moss to take to Brus. When Steve reached the tree, he immediately went on alert. Baki had not greeted him which meant that he was not aware that Steve was there. And the only time Baki was not aware of something was when there was something wrong.

Ducking low in order to see under the overhang of branches, Steve spotted Baki leaning against the trunk of the tree, his eyes closed. Enhanced hearing allowed Steve to hear the raspy sound of Baki’s breath each time he inhaled. When Steve reached out a hand to touch him, he could feel the iciness of Baki’s hands. His forehead felt warm and it was then that Steve knew Baki was sick.

He un-wrapped his cloak and wrapped it tightly around Baki. When he was sure the cloak was secure, he slipped Baki’s arm under his shoulder and wrapped his own arm around the strong, muscled back. Baki secured, Steve managed to wiggle/slide them out from underneath the branches and stand them up so that they could begin the journey back into the camp.

The journey was a slow one. Even though Baki had only been thirty feet from the entrance, the snow made the journey more difficult. Especially since Baki was unconscious and therefore couldn’t provide any help in getting himself back to Steve’s tent.

Steve stopped in front of Klint’s tent, remembering that the archer was supposed to take over guard duty from Baki.

“Klint.” Steve hissed.

There was no response for a several seconds and Steve had begun to think that Klint hadn’t heard him when there was a rustling and Klint stuck his head out of his tent.

“What?”

“Baki is sick. I’m taking him back to my tent but there’s no one standing guard. And you are supposed to take the next shift.” Steve said.

Klint took one look at Baki before nodding.

“Go on. I’ll grab my stuff and head out to stand guard. You get him back to your tent and take care of him.”

“Thanks Klint.” Steve said with a genuine smile.

Now that guard duty was taken care of, Steve could focus on getting Baki back to his tent and getting him taken care of.

Somehow, it was a lot easier getting Baki in his tent than it was getting him out from underneath the tree. Once they were both in the tent, it was a simple thing to get Baki on his pallet. When Baki was settled, Steve picked up the small pile of blankets he had accumulated and spread them out over Baki, taking care to tuck the edges in underneath his body.

The night passed by quickly and morning brought Natalia and Brus, who had been sent by Klint. Brus examined Baki and quickly determined that he just had a cold that had been made worse by the fact that he spent six hours on guard. Brus gave Steve a bottle containing medicine and instructed Steve to give Baki three sips four times a day until it was gone. The medicine was to help with his fever. Brus promised to check in on them twice a day while Baki healed. He didn’t want to take Baki back to his tent since there was nothing that Brus would be able to do for him there that Steve couldn’t do here in his own tent.

“Steve?” Natalia said, just before she left the tent.

“Yeah?”

“Have faith in him. Yasha has been sick before and he always pulled through. He will do so again this time.”

“I know.” Steve said. “But I just can’t help but think of all the things that I need to say to him. Things that he needs to know.”

“Then think on those things for now, and when he wakes up, tell him. And he will wake up, Steve. He just needs time to rest.”

With that advice, Natalia reached out and squeezed Steve’s shoulder before leaving the two of them alone. Steve sat down next to Baki and reached for the bucket of melting snow that Brus had left for them. He dipped a cloth into the bucket and placed it on Baki’s head in the hopes of helping to ease his fever. Baki flinched away from the unexpected coldness on his very warm skin. Steve ran his hand up and down the nearest arm to provide a soothing comfort.

The hours of the day passed by in the same quiet manner for Steve. He maintained a silent vigil over his boyfriend. Every hour he used one cloth to drip water into Baki’s mouth to make sure he didn’t get dehydrated. After that, he would use the other cloth to help combat the fever. At the designated times, Steve retrieved the medicine bottle and supported Baki so Steve could give him the medicine without him choking.

It had just gone midnight by Steve’s watch and he was just settling in for the night when a quiet groan drew his attention. He immediately sat up and looked over at Baki. Baki was shifting underneath the blankets, weakly shoving at them with his hand to try and get them off. Steve scooted over and placed a gentle hand on Baki’s arm, causing him to open his eyes and peer blearily at Steve.

“Leave the blankets, Baki. I know you’re probably feeling like you’re too hot, but you need to keep the blankets on so you don’t make yourself sicker because you made your fever worse.” Steve said.

“Stevie?” Baki mumbled.

“Yeah Baki. I’m here.” Steve promised. “Get some rest and we can talk in the morning when you wake up.”

That seemed to placate Baki and he settled back down, dropping off to sleep within seconds. Steve, too, settled back down and allowed sleep to take over, happy in the knowledge that Baki was going to be just fine.

When morning came, Steve woke up to find that Baki was already awake. His boyfriend was watching him from the cocoon of blankets that Steve had wrapped him in yesterday.

“Morning Baki. How are you feeling?” Steve asked.

“Tired. And cold.” Baki admitted. “How did I get here, Steve?”

“I couldn’t sleep the other night while you were on guard duty. I decided to go out to find you and keep you company for the remainder of your shift. When I found you, you were sitting underneath the overhang tree and you were so cold. I brought you back here and woke Klint up so he could finish your turn and start his shift. Brus and Natalia came to check on you yesterday morning and Brus left me a medicine bottle to give to you until it was all gone.” Steve explained as he got up to check Baki’s temperature and tuck another blanket over the top of him.

When he was satisfied that Baki was comfortable, Steve sat back down on the ground next to him.

“There are some things I need to tell you.” Steve said without preamble.

A worried look flitted across Baki’s face before quickly disappearing as he forced himself to sit up.

“Okay.”

“The first is that I love you. I love you more than I have the words to say.”

“I love you too.” Baki said.

“When you were sick, all I could think about was that I might not get the change to tell you. That you might die before I could get over my stupid fear and tell you that I love you and that I want you.”

“Steve…” Baki began. “Your fear is not stupid. It is perfectly reasonable and I will not sit here and listen to you talk badly about the best guy I have ever had the pleasure of knowing.”

Steve blushed, turning a bright red made even brighter by the cold. “Baki.”

Baki held up a hand. “No, stop. I meant what I said and there is nothing you can say that will convince me to change my mind.”

“Fine. Then maybe you will listen when I tell you that I am ready.”

Shock took over Baki’s face and his arms nearly gave out from under him. Steve reached out and caught him before Baki could hit the pallet. Baki managed to get his arms to work long enough for Steve to grab the remaining blankets stacked next to him and use them to prop Baki up.

“Steve, you don’t have to do this because of me.” Baki said when he was stable.

“I’m not.” Steve reassured him. “I’m doing this for me. I had a lot of time to think yesterday and I realized that I was making us wait for no reason. I was doing it because I was scared and the fear of losing you made me realize that there was no reason to keep waiting. I’m ready Baki and I want you.”

Baki searched Steve’s eyes, looking for any sign of hesitation. He found none.

“If you are sure…”

“I am.” Steve said firmly.

“Then we will. But perhaps it can wait until I have had time to recover?” Baki inquired with a mischievous smirk.

“Of course.”

“Good. Then why don’t you come up here and keep me warm.”

Steve wanted to say no. Wanted to insist that Baki lay back down and rest. But when his eyes met the warm, pleading ones of his boyfriend, he was powerless to refuse. Steve took the offered hand and climbed up on the pallet next to Baki. Within moments, the two were wrapped up in blankets and quilts and snuggled together. Sleep found both of them soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you can all guess what's coming in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Baki finally consummate their relationship.

Despite having told Baki that he was ready, Steve couldn’t help but to feel nervous as he approached their tent. He wasn’t sure what to expect and he was more than a little worried that Baki would be disappointed by him tonight. More than anything, Steve wanted Baki to be happy.

Ducking slightly to enter the tent, Steve found that Baki had been busy. Their pallets had been moved from the back corner to the center of the tent. At least eight blankets, in addition to the two they already had, had been procured. A few of them were spread out over the pallets and the rest were set off to the side. Baki was sitting cross-legged in front of their bed.

“I’m sorry.” He said before Steve could say anything. “I tried to make it romantic for you, but this was the best I could do.”

“Baki, you didn’t have to do this.” Steve began before he was cut off.

“Yes, I did.” Baki insisted. “If I could, I would court you properly.

“I would bring you gifts from the best shops in the city. Random little things that caught my eye and made me think of you. I would take you on chaperoned walks, sneaking kisses whenever I thought I could get away with it. When an acceptable amount of time had passed, I would ask you for your hand. We would have an elegant wedding, sparing no expense because you deserve to have the wedding of your dreams.”

Steve’s heart swelled with love for the man standing in front of him. Love that he does not have the words to express.

Instead, he surged forward and caught Baki’s lips in a passionate kiss. Baki was caught off guard for a moment but quickly got with the program.

When the need for air became too great, Steve pulled back and rested his forehead against Baki’s.

“Baki.”

“Hmm?”

“Look at me?”

Baki managed to pry open his eyes and meet Steve’s.

“All of that sounds wonderful.” Steve admitted. “But I don’t need it. Everything I could possibly need is right here in this tent.”

Steve suddenly pushed Baki back and onto the pallet. Baki let out a gasp of surprise when his ass unexpectedly met with the pallet. He looked up at Steve who was staring who was staring down at him with heated eyes.

“And I plan to enjoy it.”

With those words, Steve fell to his knees in front of Baki, hands reaching to help his boyfriend out of his tunic. It was a slow process because Steve kept stopping to place kisses on newly exposed patches of skin. Baki made no move to stop him, instead leaning back on his hands once Steve had finally pulled his tunic over his head in order to give Steve more room to work.

Steve, for his part, took his time placing kisses along Baki’s torso. Some of them are random, while others are placed directly over scars that are scattered across Baki’s torso. Steve also takes advantage of the fact that Baki is distracted and reaches out to remove his pants. It only took him a few seconds and then Steve was gazing down at the naked form of his boyfriend. It took his breath away.

Baki spread out beneath him, his black hair neatly framing his head. His pale chest rose and fell with a steady rhythm and Steve could see the lust hidden within those ice blue eyes that he loves.

“You know, this is rather unfair.” Baki commented.

The sound of Baki’s voice, deepened with lust, snapped Steve out of his thoughts. He focused on Baki who was smirking up at him.

“How so?” He asked.

“I am naked and you are still fully clothed. It is not fair that you get to see all of me yet I cannot see you.”

Steve looked down and realized that Baki was right. He was still fully dressed. Steve stood up and rectified that in a matter of seconds. Then he stood there, arms hanging loosely by his side, letting Baki look his fill.

Baki started with Steve’s face, eyes taking in Steve’s strong jaw before moving down his neck to take in his sculpted chest. Steve had never before felt like he was on display and the feeling did arousing things to him. His cock started to fill, blood rushing south and leaving his feeling dizzy with the sudden shift. Baki had noticed his cock hardening and his eyes drifted lower, lingering once they reached the prize. Having that lust filled look lingering on his cock was enough to make Steve harden fully. 

He stepped closer to the pallet, his eyes running over Baki’s body until they came to a stop on his rapidly filling cock. Unlike Steve, Baki was uncut. Steve’ mind filled with the possibilities of ways they could have fun with that. 

Steve reached out a hand and wrapped it around the base of Baki’s cock. Giving Bucky a look filled with promise, he ducked his head down and wrapped his lips around Baki’s cock. Baki’s hips arched off the bed as he let out a surprised gasp. Steve used his free hand to pin Baki down as he went to town on the cock in his mouth. He traced his tongue around the head of the cock and dipped it into the slit. Baki writhed under him, hands coming up to tangle in Steve’s hair, pulling hard and sending tingles of pleasure racing down Steve’s spine to pool low in his groin.

It didn’t take long for Baki to start leaking precome and Steve used his tongue to catch the drops as they emerged. Baki tasted sweet with a hint of salt. It was a taste that Steve liked and he worked the hand wrapped around Baki’s cock to coax more out.

Baki’s hair pulling took a painful turn and Steve realized that his boyfriend was speaking to him.

“Steve, Steve, stop. Too close. Gonna come.” Baki babbled.

Steve pulled off, a long trail of saliva connecting his lips to Baki’s cock. As loathe as he was to break it, Steve did swipe his hand across his mouth so he could speak.

“Too close, hmm?”

Baki nodded, calming down slightly now that Steve had temporarily backed off on pleasuring him. “Too close. I don’t wanna come yet. Wanna come with you inside me.”

“Inside you, huh.” Steve murmured. “We’re gonna need something to make it easier for you.”

“In the blankets.” Baki gasped. “There’s a jar of oil.”

Steve locates the jar buried among the blankets that were spread out across the pallet and unscrews the lid. Baki is not the only one who is desperate. Steve is desperate to feel Baki around him; to feel the tight squeeze of his boyfriend’s walls around his hard cock.

Getting the lid off the jar, Steve coated three fingers on his right hand before reaching down to circle his index finger around Baki’s entrance. Baki gasped when Steve breeched him without warning. His walls clenched down on Steve’s finger and he used his free hand to rub circles on Baki’s hip.

“Relax. You gotta relax Baki, or this is never gonna work.” Steve murmured.

Baki grabbed at Steve’s free hand and laced their fingers together as he worked to relax his body so that Steve could push further in.

When Baki had relaxed enough, Steve pressed his finger in farther, spreading the oil around and doing his best to thoroughly coat Baki’s insides with it. When Steve had done as much as he could with one finger, he pulled back just long enough to move his middle finger in position before pushing back in. The sudden stretch caused Baki to tense up for a few seconds before slowly relaxing.

This time, when Steve pressed his fingers in as deep as he could, he also spread them slowly, stretching Baki so that he would be able to take Steve’s cock. Steve nearly startled when Baki suddenly jerked and gave a full body shudder.

“Do that again.” He begged.

“Do what?” Steve asked, but pushed his fingers back into his boyfriend, trying to mimic what he had accidentally done. 

He figured it out when he felt a small nub under his middle finger and rubbed it, causing Baki to shout and shove his entire body down, pushing Steve’s fingers further into him.

Now that he knew what had caused the reaction, Steve focused his attention on the nub, pressing, rubbing, drumming and massaging it. Baki fell apart beneath him, pleas falling from his lips as his body unconsciously writhed from the pleasure that Steve was giving him. Steve for his part was enjoying the reactions he was getting from his boyfriend. He was only somewhat surprised when Baki’s hand shoots down to clamp down on his wrist, forcing Steve to stop.

“Too close.” Baki managed. “In me now.”

Steve gave him a doubtful look. “I only got up to two fingers. There’s no way you’re stretched enough to take me.”

“Don’t care. I can take it.”

Steve took a moment to look at Baki and assess if he was just saying that or if he truly meant it. There was no hesitation anywhere in Baki’s eyes. Only love, trust, and faith.

Deciding that Baki knew what he could take better than Steve did, he used the remaining oil on his fingers to lube up his cock. Once he was slicked up, Steve positioned himself at Baki’s entrance and looked down to make absolutely sure that this was what Baki wanted.

“I’m ready.” Baki said.

Steve pushed home in one quick thrust, having decided that it was better to get it over with sooner rather than take his time with it. Once he was seated in Baki as far as he could go, Steve stopped for a moment to allow both of them time to adjust. Baki only needed a few minutes to adjust before he was able to relax enough that Steve no longer felt like his cock was being squeezed tightly. When he had relaxed, Baki reached up and wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders. Steve looked down at him.

“Move, Steve. Please.” He requested.

Steve did.

He started off slowly, taking time to get used to how Baki felt and to build up his rhythm. Then he gradually sped up the pace until he was slamming home with every thrust, almost moving Baki up the pallet with the force. On one thrust he managed to shift his angle enough to hit that sensitive spot deep inside Baki. The moment he did that, it was all over.

Baki only lasted three thrusts after Steve started hitting his sensitive spot before his entire body seized up. That was the only warning that Steve had before Baki was coming between them, hot ropes of cum hitting Steve in the chest before splashing back down to cover Baki.

“Steve!” Baki cried out.

The sudden, tight squeeze of Baki’s walls had Steve’s own orgasm hitting him and he froze, cock buried deep inside Baki as he came.

“Baki!” Steve screamed.

It was all Steve could do to hold onto Baki as his body shook and trembled with the force of his orgasm.

After what seemed like an eternity, Steve stopped cumming and immediately collapsed on top of Baki, arms too weak to hold him up. Baki made a weak noise of protest and batted at Steve’s shoulder with one hand. With a great deal of effort, Steve managed to pull himself out of Baki and shift his weight just enough that he collapsed next to Baki instead of on top of him. The two of them laid side by side, arms wrapped around each other for almost ten minutes before Baki spoke up.

“Steve?”

“Yeah Baki?” Steve said wearily.

“That was amazing. Thank you.” Baki said softly.

“It was amazing.” Steve agreed, turning his head to meet those ice blue eyes he loved. “You’re welcome.”

Silence for a moment. Then “Steve?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Baki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Hard to believe that this is the last chapter. This story has been such a big part of my life for the last four months and it's weird to think that it's not anymore. Once again, a huge thank you to my artist Ascafen for creating this wonderful artwork that inspired this story. And a huge thank you to Au_NTE who betaed this story in just a few days.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, feel free to check out my other stories on here. I have a lot of WIPs, but those will slowly be worked on. Some were put on Hiatus due to be somewhat triggering for me after the emotional rollercoaster of last year. I will also be participating in the Captain America Big Bang 2018 and I am moving on to that story next.
> 
> Feel free to hunt me down. I can always be found lurking somewhere here on AO3, even if it doesn't seem like it. I can also be found on Tumblr under the same name. You can find my artist on AO3 as Ascafen and on Tumblr as ffdom and my Beta as Au_NTE on AO3 and Tumblr. Check them out.
> 
> Farewell for now!


End file.
